


Devil’s Hole

by NebraskaWildfire



Series: Red [15]
Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21988708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NebraskaWildfire/pseuds/NebraskaWildfire
Summary: Another trip to the outlaw hideout, for yet another reason.
Series: Red [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500626
Comments: 27
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The walls of the canyon towered over the three riders. The shadows of the day flickered across their faces as they cautiously rode deeper into its depths. The wind whistled through the trees and rock formations, sounding like the ghosts of times past.

“Tell me, Heyes, who thought this was a good idea?” Jedediah Curry was constantly scanning the landscape, looking for problems, but he did briefly capture his partner’s gaze, letting him know exactly what he thought of their present trip.

“You know why we had to come, as well as I do, Kid.” Hannibal Heyes did not have any problem returning the look, but did not hold it long. Their spoken and unspoken communication was held to a minimum, now that they were back in the canyon, where many eyes might be on them. He looked over to the third rider accompanying them, who was also scanning the walls of the canyon.

“When do we get to Dead Man’s Point?” Red asked. She was once again dressed as a man would be. It had been several years since she allowed herself such freedom, since before they were married, and since before the children were born. Her form was still lithe and trim, even after going through more than one pregnancy, but her profile did not reflect a downy faced youth. It reflected the struggles and worries of her life.

She had decided to cut her hair. It was the first real fight she and Hannibal had in quite a while, when he saw the result. They waited until they were in the privacy of their bedroom, at their home on the Laramie Plains, but it had not diminished the debate.

“Red,” Heyes stood before her, just inches away. “What are you going to do when we return?” His dark eyes sparked down at her and they both knew this fight was about more than her hair. “This is another reason you don’t need to come with us.”

“I already have a couple of hair pieces, that I’ve used at some of the balls we’ve attended.” Her face was stubborn too. “I can use them until it grows back out.” She paused. “There is no way I am letting you go up there and clean up my mess without me coming along.”

“It’s just going to confirm that you are, well, who you are.” Heyes did not back up, but his eyes softened. “I’d hoped we were past this.” He put his hands gently on her upper arms.

“Some of us don’t have amnesty.” Her eyes were still sharp, but she did not pull away.

Heyes sighed. “We’ve talked about this until I’m blue in the face. You won’t let me have Lom contact the governor.”

“I don’t need amnesty from Wyoming.”

“Or talk to Senator Warren.”

“I won’t have Bessie pulled into this. It took her long enough to get her family to accept Jedediah.”

“You know she’s offered.” Heyes took Red into his arms and kissed her forehead. He closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of her.

Red just nodded, putting her arms around his still strong back. They embraced for a moment, enjoying the sensation. Eventually Red pulled back. Heyes let her, but still keep her in his arms.

“I’ve argued with her too, about this.”

Heyes laughed softly. “And you could resist her incessant chatter?”

“I’ve been able to resist the silver tongue of Hannibal Heyes himself.” She finally allowed a small smile to cross her face. “At times. Compared to you, Bessie is an amateur.”

Heyes laughed and hugged Red tightly, but then released her to lock gazes. “I don’t know if that’s really true, but we’re getting sidetracked here.”

“It’s me that Peeler and Hinthorne want to see.”

“Blackmail you mean.”

“They are my mess to clean up. You shouldn’t have to resolve this, without me present.”

Heyes just sighed and ran his fingers through her short curling waves. When did she start turning gray? “Can we seriously discuss getting you amnesty when we get back?”

“They’ll want the money back.”

“I thought Wheeler died.”

“We didn’t rob just Wheeler.”

“We can negotiate that. Most of our money today is from investments.”

“I doubt if they will see it that way.”

“They’ve not come after you, even though quite a few powerful people have known exactly who you are for quite some time now.”

“They’ve been able to ignore me.” She pulled away and started packing a few essentials. She paused to look up at her husband. “I’m afraid with what Silas and Jack are threatening, they won’t be able to any longer.”

Heyes sighed and rubbed his eyes. “I know.” He turned to finished his packing too.

Thus it was the three of them who were on the verge of entering the inner sanctum of Devil’s Hole.

Bessie put up an impassioned but ineffectual argument that she should also be allowed to accompany them on their trip.

“Red can go, but I cannot?” Bessie’s blue eyes glittered with inner resentment.

Jedediah Curry met her gaze with still blue eyes of his own. She had often been able to convince him to agree with her, over the years of their marriage, through her intelligence, incessant chatter, pure stubbornness, or other more pleasant ways. This time, however, her husband refused to budge.

“Bessie, even if you weren’t, well, in the condition you are in now.” He paused and she took advantage of it.

“I’m three months pregnant, not ill. I’m past the fragile beginning stage, and not yet to the lumbering stage, so I’ll be fine.”

“Bessie, we’ll be riding hard and fast.” He shook his head and his curls rustled with the action. Recently there had been a few gray hairs in among the golden, but he still seemed as strong and stubborn as when he rode the outlaw trail as Kid Curry. “I don’t think it would be the best for you, no matter what your condition.”

“But Alex gets to go?” Bessie’s lips were pursed.

“Yes.”

“And I can’t.”

“No.”

“Why?” She had her arms tightly folded and wrapped around her waist. “You and Hannibal talk so fondly about your Devil’s Hole days.”

“If you remember all that, you should also remember the no women rule.”

“If you don’t remember, I’ll remind you that Red is a woman.”

The Kid sighed, and turning back towards Bessie, pulled at her tightly wound arms until they were sitting on their bed with their hands entwined. Jed’s calloused hands were gently rubbing hers, which were smooth and satiny.

“You saw that she cut her hair.”

“Yes!” Bessie cried out. “All that beautiful red hair, gone!”

The Kid just nodded. “We need to make certain no one else knows she’s a woman.”

“Hannibal was not happy.” Her gaze sidled towards his.

“Sometimes Heyes doesn’t want to see the truth.”

Bessie started to reply, but then just nodded. They were silent for a moment.

“The men at Devil’s Hole are hardened criminals.” He paused and held up his hand when she looked like she would reply. “You can’t judge the rest by Wheat and Kyle. I honestly don’t know if just Heyes and I could protect you against them all, if something went wrong.”

“But,” Bessie paused trying to catch her husband’s gaze. She finally succeeded, but saw truth there. “You’re Kid Curry.”

He nodded. “I was, and I would do everything humanly possible to protect you, you know that.” She nodded, tracing a scar on his palm. He continued. “We just don’t know what we’ll be facing up there. We don’t even know if Wheat is still in control.”

“But you are taking Red?”

The Kid met her blue, blue eyes with his own. “Not because we want to, but regardless of what Heyes thinks, because we have to.”

He held Bessie’s gaze, and she finally, simply nodded. Even she had run out of arguments.

Red was continually scanning the canyon walls, just as the Kid had, but she was still surprised when both Heyes and Curry simultaneously pulled up on their horses and stopped. She wanted to ask what they had noticed that made them stop, but she held her tongue, as her husband pulled out his hand gun and methodically fired three shots, after he extended his right arm straight up into the air.

“You think there is still a lookout?” The Kid appeared casual, but Red noticed that he was still scanning the top of the bluffs surrounding them. There was a tension in both of the men that gave her pause.

“I’d hope so,” Heyes exchanged looks with his partner. “Since they asked us to come.”

“When was the last time we heard from Wheat?” 

“Almost a year ago.” Red followed the boys, as they started their horses forward, and cautiously made their way down the canyon.

They rode for a few minutes in the silence that followed the gunshots, when again the boys pulled up their horses, at some signal only they saw.

“That you, Kyle?” Heyes called out. He smiled as a ragged hat with disheveled blond hair beneath it appeared from behind the rock face towering over them.

“Who else would it be, Heyes?” The short man started to make his way down the side of the cliff, leading his horse.

“Lobo not still here?” the Kid inquired.

Kyle shook his head. “Nah, he decided to go back to his people a couple years ago, after the job at Black Canyon.”

Heyes nodded. “Anyone else we know out here with you?”

The short, slight outlaw shook his head again and nodded up at a cliff face where Red noticed another rifle pointing out.

“Nah, got a youngen with me, name of Herbert, o’ all things.” He called up to the man still holding the gun on the group. “Herb, I’m going to take in these here boys. You make certain you stay alert and keep watch.”

“‘Course, Kyle,” returned a slightly thin, reedy voice.

“Thompson ain’t gonna be happy if you let anyone else through.” Kyle sat his horse, not moving further into the canyon yet. 

“Yah, I know,” replied the whiny voice.

Kyle sighed and shook his head, but pulled on his reins to start down the narrow passage. “Just cain’t get good help these days,” he muttered as the shadows of the walls blocked out the sun.

A minute or two passed before any further conversation occurred, even though a few looks were exchanged. They finally rode far enough that it could not be overheard by Herbert.

“Who’s Thompson?” the Kid asked, shifting in his saddle.

“Hank Thompson,” Kyle replied after looking at first the Kid, then Heyes, then Red, before nodding back at Curry.

“From Texas?” Heyes queried.

“Yeah.” Kyle didn’t offer any further information.

“He come up here after that incident at Big Springs?”

The slight man shifted in his saddle as they continued on into the gloom. He simply nodded.

Red looked from Kyle to Heyes to the Kid, but none of the men offered more explanation. They obviously needed none. 

“Wheat agreed to that?” Heyes’ voice had a sharp edge.

Kyle looked back at him, and cleared his throat, taking a minute to answer. “Wheat didn’t have much choice.”

“We’ve not heard from either you or Wheat this past year,” the Kid commented.

There was silence for moment. “You heard about the job we pulled at South Pass City?”

Heyes nodded, but then answered. “Yeah. We were hoping you and he could finally retire on that.” He paused. “Since you’d never get serious about discussing amnesty.”

Kyle cleared his throat again. “Well, Wheat done said there warn’t anything else we were fit to do, besides outlawing.”

“You know we would have let you two work on the ranch,” the Kid replied.

“Wheat and me’s gettin’ too old for all that.” Kyle kept riding.

Heyes sighed. “Well, then. What happened?”

Kyle turned back for a moment, but then kept riding. “Wheat was shot, when we were tryin’ to outrun the posse.”

“He alright?” the Kid asked.

“Sort of,” was the answer.

“How sort of?” Heyes asked.

“Well, he took the bullet in the hip and we couldn’t stop for a doctor, so it ain’t healed good.” Kyle pulled on his reins and stopped. “He’s not been able to go out on any jobs lately.”

“Thompson running things?” The Kid’s voice became tight.

Kyle nodded.

“He the one who let Peeler and Hinthorne back in?” Heyes’ voice was deceptively calm. The Kid said nothing, just sat his horse beside his partner.

“Yup. Wheat done known better. He warn’t too fond of them boys neither.” Kyle wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Well, Hinthorne, he ain’t too bad, but Peeler. I broke up a fight he started with Herbert.” Kyle shook his head. “That wouldna have happened if you were still in charge here, Heyes.”

“No, of course not.” Heyes’ tension was transmitted to his horse, as he tightened his grip on the reins, and his mount side stepped, almost into Red’s. He rolled his shoulders and relaxed, after a guilty look at his wife. “Peeler wouldn’t have been here.” He paused for a minute, obviously thinking. “Would Herbert?”

Kyle ruminated on his chaw for a moment before answering. “Herb, he ain’t a bad boy. Just so darn young and impulsive.”

Heyes laughed shortly and the Kid had a smile on his face.

“If I remember correctly, Kyle, I think you told both of us that years ago. Or was it Wheat?” His smile faded, but he looked less tense.

“No doubt Wheat said that.” The Kid continued to smile.

“Might have been both of us.” Kyle returned the smile, but then he shot a sideways glance at Red. “Wheat and me, we weren’t certain you would come. He didn’t give much chance for all of you coming.”

Heyes sighed and Red broke into the conversation for the first time. 

“Even Hannibal Heyes himself couldn’t think of a better way out of this predicament.” Her husband glared at her.

“Wheat said that too.” Kyle continued on down the canyon, with the rest following.


	2. Chapter 2

There was little visible activity as they entered the clearing at the waterfall. The Kid scanned the top of the surrounding ridges, as Heyes grimaced, looking at the dilapidated state of the buildings. There had always been someone on guard here too, usually by the bunkhouse, when Curry and Heyes were in charge of Devil’s Hole.

“How many boys are here now?” The Kid looked at the dozen or so horses in the corral.

“Not many.” Kyle spit to the side as he dismounted. “Thompson don’t feel he has to feed all the boys he’ll need for a job. Brings in outsiders when we need the numbers.”

“But then you can’t really count on those boys.” Heyes shook his head. “How can he plan the jobs as well as he needs to?”

Kyle took the time to spit again before he answered. “Thompson, he says he don’t need to do all that unnecessary planning.”

“And that’s been going well?” The Kid sounded surprised.

Kyle didn’t answer, but the look in his eyes said it all.

“How many boys you been losin’?” Heyes stood with his hands on his hips and a grim look on his face.

Kyle didn’t answer at first, just started to take the leads of the horses. “More than we should.”

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” Heyes shook his head. “So unnecessary.”

“I wouldn’t say that too loud if I was you, Heyes.” Kyle held his former leader’s gaze. “Thompson don’t hold to such talk.” 

“No, I imagine not.” The Kid shook his head at the waste.

“Wheat up in the leader’s cabin?” Heyes started that way before Kyle replied.

“Nah, he’s down in the bunkhouse with the rest of us.” Kyle toed the ground with his boot. “Easier to take care of him down there.”

“Thompson is up in the cabin by himself?” Curry glanced towards the building. It had never been in that bad of shape, even before Big Jim was running things.

“He’s got, well, what I guess you’d call his right-hand man up there. Felix Ardell.”

“What? Not the one from Waco?”

“Yup. The very one.”

“Shit.” The Kid looked longingly back the way they came, and then all emotion drained from his face, leaving it stark and harsh. “He bother anybody else?”

“Nah.” Kyle shook his head. “He just stays up there with Thompson, and Miss Eola.”

“Miss Eola?” Red broke into the conversation again.

It almost looked like Kyle flushed a bit, but he answered her. “Yeah, she’s a, well, gal Thompson brought back last time he was at Miss Fannie’s.” He glanced up at Red, but then back down at his boots, still scuffing the dirt.

“And this ain’t bothering the boys?” The Kid sounded incredulous. “With the three of them up there?”

“Cain’t do much about it.” The short outlaw shrugged. “We figure that if they keep it all up there, it ain’t none of our business, long as they don’t get us involved.” He cleared his throat. “They did try to get Jim Jackson to come up there one night. Figured he might be interested in all that, him being so slight and all.” Kyle waited a moment before continuing. “Jim, well, he went to Wheat, kind of frantic like, and Wheat, well, he stood up to Thompson.” Kyle smiled with pride at his friend’s actions. “We keep Jim busy in the bunkhouse now, cooking and such.”

Heyes took his hat off, to run his hand through his hair. Then with a glare first at Red and then at Curry, he turned back to Kyle, as he reseated his hat low over his face. “We’ll figure all that out later. Where are Peeler and Hinthorne?”

“In the bunkhouse too.” Some stubbornness crossed Kyle’s face. “Before Wheat healed up as well as he has, I had to stay here, to take care of him like, so I couldn’t go on any of the jobs that would take us away for a long time. When Peeler and Hinthorne showed up after they escaped from Yuma, Thompson welcomed them. He figured he needed a new dynamite man.”

“What are you doing now, Kyle?” Curry looked concerned.

Kyle’s stained teeth showed as he smiled widely. “Well, Hinthorne ain’t showy enough with the explosives at times for what Thompson wants. Then I get to do it.”

Heyes shook his head. “Well, let’s get the horses settled and then we can go to the bunkhouse.” He started to lead the way to the corral, but Kyle’s answer stopped him.

“I can take them to the barn.”

Heyes shook his head. “Nah, we’d appreciate it if you took us into the bunkhouse. It ain’t like the days when we ran things here.”

Kyle thought for a moment and then nodded. “Good idea, Heyes. Glad to see you’re still thinkin’.”

As they were walking across the clearing, the Kid looked around. 

“Shouldn’t we pay our respects to Thompson first?”

“No.” Kyle’s answer was definitive. “We don’t go up there unless we’re told.” He paused and glanced sheepishly at Red. “Never know what you might interrupt.”

“I’d think the leader would be concerned with three new men riding in.” Heyes looked around, not seeing a soul.

“Nah, we got new guys coming and going all the time.”

“Sounds dangerous.” The Kid looked annoyed. “Should at least have the lookout here, like we used to.”

“Yeah, Wheat done mentioned that to Thompson once.” Kyle cleared his throat. “Was told by Thompson to shut his trap. Said that if he wanted ideas, he’d ask.”

“And you pull jobs this way?” Red sounded incredulous.

“Wall, yes, ma... yes, we try our best.”

“That why you and Wheat ain’t got enough money to leave?” The Kid looked concerned.

“Ain’t got nowhere to go.”

“You know you’d always be welcome with us.” Red looked honestly at Kyle.

“Wheat don’t want to be beholdin’.” Kyle looked up towards the leader’s cabin. “Best be gettin’ indoors before we do attract any attention that I’m thinkin’ you boys, ah, you all don’t want.”

They started down towards the barn again. “Red is here as Red, Kyle. We’d appreciate it if you didn’t mention otherwise.”

Kyle looked uncomfortable.

“What’s the problem?” The Kid looked on edge.

“Peeler already done told Thompson. He wasn’t too keen on letting you two back in here, especially with another outlaw.” Kyle looked down, but before he did so, it looked like he was blushing. “Peeler laughed in Thompson’s face, tellin’ him he didn’t have to be afraid of no woman.” Kyle looked up. “My apologies, Miss Red. His words, not mine.”

Heyes pulled his hat off yet again and ran his hand through his hair. He glared at his wife. “I told you not to come.”

“And what would you have done without me?” She glared back, first at her husband, then his partner, as she started to remove the tack from her horse.

“Hey, leave me out of this.” The Kid raised his gloved hands. “I told him you needed to be here.” 

Kyle kept his eyes down, as he lifted the saddle off of his horse, trying to remain unobtrusive.

“If you had amnesty.” Heyes continued to glare, as he brushed down his horse. “It would have made sense.”

“It still needs to be handled.” Red hung up her bridle.

“We could have done it without risking you.” Heyes might have been brushing his mount with more effort than needed. 

Quiet settled in the barn. After finishing up with the horses, they all walked up towards the bunkhouse.

“Did Peeler say what he wanted?” Red stopped before they entered and the others paused.

“Just said he had a deal for you.” Kyle looked uncomfortable as he opened the door, but called out to his partner. “Wheat. They be here.”

Heyes strode in after the smaller man, unconsciously starting to take command, being in such a familiar situation. He stopped so suddenly after he got a good look at Wheat, that Red almost bumped into his back. The Kid quietly slid into the bunkhouse, closing the door behind them, after a glance outside, to make certain they would have no unexpected company. He folded his arms and stood sentry, as Heyes approached their old partner in crime.

Wheat had not aged well. He was older than the boys and the last few years had not treated him kindly. He was sitting at the table and winced when he shifted as his old leader approached.

“Heyes.” His eyes flicked to Curry. “Kid.” Then they settled for a moment on Red and he paused. “Alex.” His gaze turned back to the former head of Devil’s Hole. “Didn’t think you’d have the guts to come.” He lifted the cold cup of coffee sitting in front of him. “Kyle, bring the boys a cup, so we can get down to discussing what we’re going to do about this mess you all are in.”

The boys and Red had a look around as they settled into chairs around the table. Heyes was about to start the discussion when his wife finally took control. He did not look happy and glanced at his partner who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Where’s Peeler? I don’t see him or Hinthorne.” Her voice was lower and more clipped than her husband had heard in years.

“They got called up to the cabin.” The older man shifted again, favoring his hip. “Ol’ Felix, he come on down here, telling them that Thompson had some ideas about you all that they needed to hear.” Wheat shook his head and a look of disgust covered his face.

“Wheat tol’ them to go...” Kyle glanced at Red.

“I told them to keep their ideas to themselves ... in so many words.” He coughed and cleared his throat, pulling himself up and straightening his shoulders, trying and almost achieving to look like the outlaw leader he always saw himself as. “Hinthorne, he looked like he was gonna agree with me, but Peeler got...”. He glanced sideways at Red and then his look let the boys know exactly what he thought about the whole situation. “Well, he got this mean look in his eyes and just followed ol’ Ardell.” He shrugged then. “Hinthorne didn’t have much of an option then. Had to follow his partner.”

“So now we have to deal with Thompson too?” Heyes dashed off his hat hanging it on the back of the chair and running his hands through his hair. “Peeler, I can outthink while I’m sleeping. Thompson, I don’t know.”

“He don’t seem to be that smart,” Wheat scoffed. “Always having things go wrong with his jobs.”

“Not like you at all, Heyes,” Kyle offered even if it garnered him a glare from his partner.

“Heck, I was running the Hole ten times better than he is.” Wheat shook his head.

“Maybe even a hundred.” Kyle smiled, as he brought over a handful of cups and the coffee pot. As he passed them out and started pouring, he looked around the room, at the boys there. It had gotten quiet since Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry entered. Kyle leaned over the Kid as he looked at Heyes ruminating. “It be alright if’n I introduce the boys? They been waiting since they knew you all were coming. Most of ‘em be new since you all were here.”

“Sure, Kyle.” The Kid smiled briefly at him, but then turned his steely-eyed gunslinger stare on the others approaching. It never hurt to scare the new recruits just a bit. It was so easy to fall back into old patterns. He shook himself, before thinking maybe in the situation in which they found themselves, it might still be a good idea to instill some trepidation.

The boys from the Hole came to respectfully shake hands. They returned the Kid’s firm handshake and still gaze, and then Heyes’ bemused smile, while his mind was already planning his meeting with the current leader of the outlaw hideout. Then they turned to Red, with some hesitation, as both of the facts made the rounds, that she led the Johansen gang and that she was a woman. She stood straight, nodded and shook their hands succinctly, with a thin smile, and then turned back to see what Wheat had to tell them.

“I think Peeler just come up here wanting money from you all. Hinthorne was willing to go along with that.” He paused, and shifted and winced, looked at Kyle, and then took a deep breath before he continued. “Now Thompson put some other ideas in his head.”

“I thought the note said he had been in contact with Wheeler’s son.” Red returned Wheat’s uncomfortable gaze with a determined one of her own.

The older man nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I thought that was bad enough. He said Wheeler was still offering a bounty for you. Dead or alive.”

The Kid swore and Heyes couldn’t sit still any longer. He got up to pace. 

“How much?” Red’s voice was still calm.

Wheat paused as he crossed gazes with first the Kid, and then Heyes, but finally with Red. “I heard tell twenty thousand.” He looked like he was going to continue, but then looked down.

“Wheat, you gotta tell them the rest.” Kyle scuffed his boot against the table leg and then spat towards the spittoon in the corner. 

“What?” Heyes’ voice was sharp as he stopped pacing and loomed over Wheat, who scowled at his partner before he straightened his shoulders and returned the harsh gaze.

“Wheeler was offering forty thousand to bring her dead, ‘cause he figured he’d have to kill both of you to accomplish that.”

“Well, that ain’t happening.” The Kid laughed dryly. ”I can outshoot Peeler in my sleep and even Heyes can probably take down Hinthorne if needed. Red definitely can.”

Even with the high level of tension in the room, Heyes gave his partner a glare, before he returned his mind to the topic.

“And Thompson?” He was still standing before Wheat.

The older outlaw mumbled something.

“What did you say?” Heyes pulled Wheat out of his chair by the front of his shirt. As a cry of pain inadvertently escaped from Wheat’s lips, Kyle and the rest of the boys started towards the confrontation. When the Kid’s gun instantly appeared in his hand, and pointed in their general direction, they paused.

“Hell, Kid, you’re as fast as ever. Didn’t think that would be possible, old as you are now.” Wheat’s natural confidence and combative nature served him well for once, as he turned to smirk at Curry, even while Heyes still held him upright. Pain still showed in his face as he turned back to his former leader, their noses not even two inches apart.

“Hannibal.” Red’s calm voice broke through the tension. “I doubt if putting one of our few allies in pain is a good idea.”

“Depends on if he is an ally.” Heyes’ reply was quick and clipped. “Are you, Wheat?”

“Yes.” The firm answer came. “I knows you and I have had our differences, but Peeler and Thompson, they’re just crazy.” He looked down for a moment to get his face under control, to hide the pain. “After how they’ve been treating the boys.” He hitched up his pants, as Heyes loosened his grip on him. “We all owe him something and it definitely ain’t loyalty.”

“Heyes.” Curry twirled his gun back into its holster. “Red might have the right of it. Best let go of him.”

His gaze didn’t leave the eyes of his old adversary, but he answered his partner. “You didn’t hear what he said.”

“Was it something bad he intended to do?” The Kid stood next to the tableau of the two men. 

“No.”

“Then let him go, so he can tell us what Thompson’s plans are.”

Heyes took a deep breath and let Wheat settle back in his chair. After looking over towards Red, but only meeting Curry’s gaze, he finally shook his head and settled back down at the table. His partner did not follow suit, but remained standing, alert.

“No, we just need to plan what to do to avoid all bein’ killed.” Heyes rested his elbow on the chair, and his chin on his hand, appearing to finally meet Red’s gaze, but really deep in thought.

“Thompson wants to kill her?” The Kid looked a bit confused. “Why? He want to try and get the money from Wheeler?”

“Nah.” Wheat didn’t continue for a moment. He did finally glance at Heyes again, but did not meet Red’s inquisitive gaze. “He, uh, had some other plans for her and offered Peeler and Hinthorne fifty thousand.”

“He got that much?” The Kid scoffed. “Don’t sound like the gang’s been that successful.”

“Oh, he’s been bringing in money. That’s why we’ve continued to get new boys coming by, interested in joining.” Wheat shook his head. “Problem is that we continue to need new men, since so many been getting hurt, or kilt.”

“But fifty grand?” Heyes’ eyes were glittering, as fierce as the boys ever witnessed before.

“He tole Peeler he’d be good for it. Some now. Some after the next job,” Kyle added quietly.

The Kid looked like he wanted to ask for more details, but after exchanging a look with Heyes, he just looked down and hooked his thumbs in his gun belt. Red also exchanged a long look with her husband, but still then turned to Wheat.

“Do I need to know exactly what those plans would be, or should I just guess?”

“T’ain’t anything me or Wheat could say to your face, ma’am, even if Heyes and the Kid weren’t staring at us like they are.” Kyle’s embarrassed look said more than his words ever could.

“So he mention how he thinks he’s gonna be able to accomplish that, what with me and the Kid here, let alone Red bein’ rather able to defend herself?” Heyes’ voice was still and quiet and more deadly than they heard in ages.

Wheat shook his head. “Nah, that Felix just laughed, well, not nicely, and Thompson joined him.”

Heyes just smiled menacingly at his partner, and then at his wife. 

Red returned the look. “But have they ever run into the combined intelligence of the Devil’s Hole Gang and the Johansens?”


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly a cold draft swirled throughout the bunkhouse as the outside door opened. All eyes went to that side of the room. The extreme tension that had become palpable dropped just a notch, as it was only Peeler and Hinthorne who walked in, closing out the wind after they did, and not Thompson or Ardell.

Peeler’s eyes shot to where Red sat. He looked to be about to advance on her, with a bit of speed, but Hinthorne held him back. Even so, the Kid’s Colt was back in his hand, as well as Heyes’ Schofield in his. Red simply stood and waited.

“You little bitch.” Peeler sneered at her.

It took both Red and Kyle to hold back Heyes. The Kid had not holstered his gun, nor had his partner.

“Now boys, we ain’t her lookin’ for a fight.” Hinthorne tried to calm the mood again escalating in the room.

“That’s not what we’ve heard.” Heyes shrugged off his restraints, as they let go a bit, and he put his gun away. He ignored Hinthorne for a moment, focusing on his partner.

“You agreeing with that, Peeler?” The Kid had not holstered his gun, but had aimed it away from them.

Silas glared at the boys, but was then focused on Red, tension obvious in his body, but staying by his friend, until he started ranting at her.

“Wouldn’t have followed you if’n I’d known you was a woman!” 

“Wouldn’t have had you in the gang, if I’d known what an idiot you were.” Her eyes flared.

She advanced on Peeler, despite Heyes attempting to pull her back. Hinthorne was straining to hold his partner in check, but Peeler eventually stood right before his former gang leader, leaning down over her, his hands in fists, looking ready to start the fight his partner claimed they did not want. Red took the final step to stand nose to nose with him.

“So what the hell do you want?” Her eyes glinted with fury and frustration that had been mounting in her for years.

Peeler’s face transformed into a leer, as he looked her up and down, trying to see her curves under all the layers of clothes she wore. “Thompson and his friends gave me a few new ideas.”

Before Red or anyone else could react, Heyes had cold-cocked Peeler, dropping him to the floor. He stood over the outlaw, physically between him and Red. He glared at Hinthorne, daring him to react, but the Kid already had him in a tight grip, from which he did not seem inclined to free himself. He simply sighed and met Heyes’ gaze.

“Why the hell do you put up with him?” The Kid finally put his gun in its holster, as the threat level had decreased with Peeler’s consciousness.

“He’s my partner.” Hinthorne’s face indicated that he knew more explanation was needed, but the tightness of his lips showed that he was not about to offer it. “If you can help me put him on a bunk, then we can discuss what we really want.”

Heyes did not move from Red’s side but the Kid and Kyle helped Hinthorne settle Peeler in one of the spare beds. 

“Kyle, who can we trust to watch over him while we are having this confab?” The Kid looked at his former gang member for advice.

“Dave, come on over here and make certain we know if he’s gonna move.” The short outlaw nodded towards a younger version of himself. He was slight, short, and had even longer and stringier hair than did Kyle. His only redeeming qualities seemed to be the fact that he did not appear to chew and that he obeyed the older man.

“Pull up a chair.” Wheat had stayed quiet through the confrontation, but now tried to reestablish some sort of control, as he had been leader here for many years.

Hinthorne cautiously sat next to the older outlaw. He waited until Red sat too, with the boys on either side of her. He cleared his throat to start his tale to his former leader.

“You gotta forgive Peeler...” he started, but Heyes interrupted.

“Silas has always been an idiot.”

“What’s that say about you letting him stay here at the Hole for a while?” Wheat smirked, feeling more comfortable, now that the immediate thread of a fight seemed to have passed.

Heyes glared at Wheat, but before he could continue, Red did.

“All I want to know is what you want.” She locked gazes with Hinthorne, but he didn’t immediately answer.

“We’ve heard that you’ve been in contact with Wheeler’s son.” Heyes was not going to lose control of the situation again.

Hinthorne slowly nodded. “He tracked us down after we got out of Yuma.” He paused again. “Silas, well, he didn’t do so well in the Arizona Territorial Prison.”

Heyes laughed dryly. “Don’t imagine most do. Heard it’s a hell hole, much worse than Wyoming.”

“Folks found out, well, that we’re...” He paused again, starting to look over at his old leader, but then deciding to appeal to Heyes and the Kid. “Well, that sometimes we’re more than friends.”

The boys exchanged a look and then glanced over towards Red.

“I’d imagine that sort of stuff happens in prison, regardless of any prior inclinations.” She looked from one of them to the next, but none would meet her eyes.

“Makes it a bit worse.” Surprisingly Wheat finally continued the conversation.

“Well, I can’t see how you can blame me for that.” Red finally captured Hinthorne’s gaze.

He shook his head. “Nah, just made him real susceptible to Wheeler’s suggestions.” He paused and cleared his throat. “And Thompson’s.”

Heyes looked towards Wheat and Kyle, then back to Hinthorne. “We’ve heard that Wheeler offered you a lot of money to bring Red to him, one way or another.”

“What made you think you had any chance of taking her out of here?” The Kid’s voice was deep and still, and his hand rested on his Colt.

“Really didn’t.” Hinthorne shook his head. “I had to talk a blue streak but finally convinced Silas there was a better alternative.”

“What?” Frustration rose in Red’s voice again.

Jack Hinthorne took a deep breath, but then continued. “There’s a cantina down Tucson way. Man named Connor used to run it. His daughter is trying now, but needs some help. Muscle to keep the boys under control and a bit of cash to fix some stuff.” A ghost of a smile almost crossed his face, but then he sobered up. “I’d think ten grand would do it.”

“We’ve been there.” The Kid looked over to Heyes who nodded.

“Yeah, it had a busy clientele, but I’d guess it would take more to keep it a thriving business.”

Hinthorne looked away for a moment, but then determinedly continued. “I’ve got a bit stashed still from some of the Johansen jobs.” He met Heyes’ eyes. “Peeler blew all his on whores, and whiskey, but I kept some back, figuring we’d need it eventually.”

“Peeler know you have it?” A concerned look covered Heyes’ face.

“No.” Hinthorne shook his head. “Didn’t think that would be wise.”

“So all you want is ten thousand?” Heyes asked.

“Yes.” Hinthorne nodded succinctly and then glanced down. “Silas don’t need to know all the money ain’t coming from you all.”

“And what’s to keep you from asking for more when he runs through all that?” Red’s voice was cold.

“Wait a minute.” Heyes held up his hand and turned to his wife. “I got an idea.” He turned back to Hinthorne. 

“What if instead of just handing over the money to you and getting anyone expecting that there might be more - what if we become your partners?”

“What?” Hinthorne looked confused.

“We invest in the saloon with you, each owning part of it, each getting part of the profits. It’s the Sunset Rose ain’t it?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, Katie Conner is who’s trying to run it now.” 

“We can figure out how much percentage of ownership she retains, how much you and Silas get and how much Red, me, the Kid, and his wife get.”

“You want to invest in a saloon in Tucson?” The Kid sounded a bit incredulous.

“Louise is still down there, isn’t she?” Heyes looked like he was liking this idea.

“Louise Brander?” Red had a thoughtful look on her face.

“That was Louise Carson, before she married.” Heyes nodded and then looked back at Jack Hinthorne. “She owns a restaurant down there with her sister, the Brander Arms. Would you mind if she was our manager? Stopped in occasionally to report back to us?”

“I remember the place.” He paused. “She gonna want to walk into a place like our saloon?”

“Maybe through the back door.” Heyes almost smiled.

“Or her sister Maryella.” The Kid did smile. “She don’t seem to be afraid of nothing.”

Jack looked like he was pondering Heyes’ deal, when the door banged open and in walked Hank Thompson with his entourage. Thompson was a big man, taller than the boys by at least a few inches, and definitely broader. Heyes wondered how he was able to move fast enough to rob a train, but as that wasn’t pertinent to the current situation he let it go out of his swirling brain. Thompson was dark complected, with shaggy almost black hair. It had been many years since Heyes himself had looked that unkept.


	4. Chapter 4

Thompson naturally gathered the attention of most of the folks as he walked into the bunkhouse, but Heyes pulled his gaze away to evaluate his companions. Felix Ardell was as slight and light colored as Thompson was dark. He was slim and fey, and had a sarcastic smile, but guarded eyes. He stayed in the shadows created by his leader, but it was obvious he was scanning and assessing the threats and advantages of the people in the room. His smile curled a bit as his gaze crossed Heyes’ but his face went a bit still as the Kid met his eyes. When he perused Red, several things went across his face, that Heyes didn’t want to read. Then Ardell let it go, shrugging and looking towards Thompson.

Eola Grayson fit somewhere in between the two men. She had brightly dyed red hair, a face covered by rouge, lipstick and eye liner surrounding her furtive eyes. Her dress looked like a cast off from a more well-to-do woman, that had not been cleaned or freshened recently, with the top buttons of the bodice unfastened enough to give an enticing glimpse of her rounded body. She stood boldly beside Thompson, but did not meet the boys’ eyes as she looked about the room. Her gaze held Red’s for a moment, and something wild showed, but then it was quickly masked.

“Boys!” Thompson regained everyone’s attention. “Why didn’t you all come on up to the cabin when you arrived?” He laughed loudly. “Ain’t like you’ve never been there before.” He met the still gaze of the Kid without flinching, smiled wickedly at Heyes, and then locked an appraising gaze on Red.

“So, you’re the wonder of the West? Why, you ain’t any more than a dried-up old squirt.” He looked her up and down, appraising her chopped, gray streaked hair, and dusty trail clothes, that hung on her more than they used to, taking longer to assess her than made anyone else in the room comfortable. “Or maybe you’re just good at hiding your assets?”

With an immense effort, Heyes held his tongue. Several alternatives danced through his head, but he waited to see how far the big man was going to push it.

“What happened to Peeler?” Ardell noticed him sprawled out on the bunk, with a chair set before it, where Kyle had been sitting before Thompson arrived. He was now standing, close enough to watch the sleeping outlaw, but not far from Wheat either.

“Silas try to capture you all by himself?” Hank took a good look at Peeler, now that a bruise was forming on his cheek from where Heyes had hit him, and shook his head. “He might be good in a job, but he ain’t got enough brains to stay out of trouble otherwise.” He looked at the boys, but then focused again on Red. “I heard tell you used to be able to take care of yourself, when you ran the gang. Didn’t figure that would still be true, what with you living soft these past years.”

“Taking care of idiots is a skill that’s handy, no matter where you are.” Red’s voice was strong and her gaze steady. She hadn’t moved closer to Thompson, but hadn’t backed away. Heyes figured he was the only one to notice her tell. She had put her hands into her pockets to keep them still.

“Where do you come into this situation?” Heyes knew he might antagonize the outlaw leader with an aggressive attitude, but he wasn’t about to relinquish control of the conversation, not even to his wife.

“Peeler didn’t tell you?” Ardell glanced again at the unconscious man. 

“Not before his stupid mouth got him in trouble.”

“Well, come on up to the leader’s cabin and we can discuss ... options.” He smiled and put his arm around Eola. “Have a bit better whiskey up there, if there’s any deal to be agreed to.”

“I think we’re all comfortable right here.” Heyes wanted to put his arm around his wife, to protect her, but knew a show of any weakness would not help them.

“I’m not.” Thompson’s tone was clipped. “Don’t need these all these yahoos listening in.”

Suddenly all the men who had been listening intently found something else to hold their attention. No one wanted to cross their leader. It had been well proven in the not so recent past that only lead to trouble none of them wanted.

“Who all you asking to come up?” The Kid’s stance had not changed, but his eyes were glacial. He stood on the other side of Red from Heyes.

“I expect you and Heyes will want to come up along with this pretty lady here.” Thompson’s gaze had become harsh.

“We’ll need Hinthorne and Wheat along too, so all parties here will be able to agree to any deal.”

“Well, of course, we need to include Jack, since he and Silas brought this opportunity to me, but Wheat.” Thompson looked scornfully at the older man. “He don’t need to be part of this.”

“Ain’t he the one whose been keeping the boys here in line?” The Kid exchanged a look with Wheat, whose face had blanked as if he was playing poker.

“Sure, why the heck not.” Thompson laughed cruelly. “If he can get up to the cabin before we are done making the deal.”

“I can help him...” Kyle took a step or two forward.

“No.” Heyes shook his head. “I need you here to keep watch on Peeler.” He gave Kyle a brief smile. “We’ll help him.”

“Well, don’t take too long.” Hank had felt the control of the situation start to shift towards Heyes, who had just naturally started giving orders. He turned as Felix opened the door to head back up to the cabin. “Or we might drink all the good stuff.” Thompson left without looking back, Eola closely following him, and Felix sweeping the room with an interesting look before he too turned and filed out the door, closing it solidly behind him.

“You really want me up there?” Wheat looked first at Red and then focused on his former leaders. “It will take some time.”

“We need all the friends we can get.” Heyes nodded and returned Carlson’s gaze. “Besides it will give me more time to figure out options.”

“Thompson has a few ideas of his own.” Hinthorne looked for a moment at his partner and then at Kyle. “Keep him safe.”

“Will do.” Kyle spit into the handy bucket in the corner, and then met eyes with his partner. “You sure you up to this?”

“Heck, no, but it appears Heyes and the Kid need my help.” Wheat’s face was covered by a big smile, until he met Red’s gaze. “And we can’t let him and his so-called friends get their claws into you.”

“No, we can’t.” Heyes said with a tight smile.

It took some determination, pride, and patience, before Wheat made his way up to the leader cabin. Whatever their former differences, it was disheartening to see how incapacitated he actually was. Heyes knew no matter what was the outcome of the current situation, they would not be leaving Wheat and Kyle behind. They owed them that much.

By the time they made it into the cabin, Thompson appeared to be presiding at court. He was ensconced on the settee, with his arm around Eola, who was on his right, and Felix perched on the edge to the left. The table had been pushed into the corner, and the remaining chairs lined up before him, as if suppliants to a king. Hank had just downed a whiskey as they came into the door. He held his glass out for Ardell to refill it. The boys looked around, but no other glasses were visible. This did not bode well for a genial conversation, but they should have known it would not be any such parley.

The Kid helped Wheat into one of the line of chairs, and then moved off towards his partner, keeping towards the side, but still handy. The boys declined to sit, the Kid to Heyes’ right, and Red standing to his left. Hinthorne had started towards Red, but the Kid indicated that he should stand to the right. Jack just nodded, seeming out of his depth, but not willing to give up enough control of the situation to stand beside Wheat. 

“What do you have to propose?” Heyes just wanted this over. 

“Fifty thousand.” Thompson smiled contemptuously.

“Fifty thousand for what?” The Kid folded his arms, looking deceptively relaxed.

“Me.” Hank downed another glass of whiskey, and handed the empty to Felix, crossing his arms in a reflection of Curry. “To let you all go.”

“And why should we give this money to you?” Red asked.

“So we don’t turn you over to Wheeler and his friends.” Thompson’s smile became a leer. “One way or another.”

“You really think that’s possible?” The Kid laughed sharply. Wheat painfully stood.

“Hell, yeah.” Hank looked them all up and down, confidence radiating from him.

“Where do Silas and I come into this?” Hinthorne glanced at Curry standing next to him, but then met Thompson’s amused gaze.

“Oh, I figure they still owe you your forty thousand.”

“Ninety thousand?” Red’s voice held an incredulous tone.

Thompson looked thoughtful for a moment. “Nah, let’s make it an even one hundred. Thousand.”

“One hundred thousand?” Red’s voice was loud and angry. “Even if we had that much...”

Heyes put his hand on Red’s arm, to gain her attention. “And if we do?”

She turned towards him, about to argue until she saw the look in his eyes. She quieted as Heyes turned back towards the threat in front of them.

“What’s to stop you from asking for more?” Heyes looked in total control.

“Nothing.” Thompson’s grin was wicked. 

“Why on earth would we give you anything?” Red’s complexion was turning as brilliant as her hair, but Heyes had not released her.

“So you can get out of here alive.” Thompson crossed his arms, his voice firm.

The Kid laughed. “You think that’s a problem for us?” His hands were already resting on his gun belt.

“We’ve got you outnumbered.” Felix started to look a bit nervous, even if his boss did not.

“You certain about that?” Curry had not looked back towards their old companion. Wheat shifted, pain from his hip glancing across his face, but he returned just a stubborn of a gaze as usual.

“Any man who’d cross me, he’d find life here, well, more than unpleasant. That is if he’d still be alive.” Thompson’s grin was fierce. “And you two ain’t exactly known for shooting up a place, so I think we have the advantage here.”

Surprisingly, Heyes simply nodded. He looked at his partner, as he let go of his wife, and crossed his arms looking thoughtful. “But you’ll have to let us go, so we can get you the money.”

“You and the Kid are welcome to leave.” He looked sordidly at Red. “We can keep your wife company.”

Heyes laughed. “Why on earth would we trust you and agree to that?”

“Wheat here can protect her.” Thompson glanced at him, but then back at Ardell, whose eyes were glittering.

“Nope.” Heyes shook his head emphatically. “She’s coming with us.”

“Hell, yeah, I am.” Red put her hands on her hips and looked like she was going to start a harangue, but her husband forestalled her.

“You’re just not thinking, Thompson.” Heyes’ face was covered by his wry grin. “You can go to the papers and let them know the whole story.” He glanced back at Wheat. “The boys here can give you any details you don’t know.” Heyes held Wheat’s gaze until he nodded slowly.

“You ain’t thinking there, Heyes.” Thompson shook his head. “We can’t go to a newspaper, not wanted like we are.”

“You’ve never heard of an intermediary?” Heyes nodded towards Eola. “You can give the story to someone not wanted, to get it published.”

Thompson looked thoughtful. “What are you up to, Heyes? I can’t think of a problem with that plan.”

“There’s never problems with my plans.” Heyes smiled back widely.

Wheat shifted, but didn’t say anything.

“If we let you go, we’d expect the money back within the month.”

Heyes shook his head. “Can’t liquidate that fast.”

“You’d better.”

“You’ll have to give us at least two months, that is if you want the full hundred thousand.” Heyes stood still, even though Red was shifting from foot to foot.

Thompson glanced briefly at Hinthorne, but then nodded succinctly. “You got a deal, Heyes.”


	5. Chapter 5

As night had already fallen, they hadn’t been able to leave. It worried Heyes, but as they all were settling in the bunkhouse, it was Red who was pacing. Heyes and the Kid were sitting at the table, after a poker game had broken up. Wheat was sitting in the one comfortable chair, and Kyle was helping Herbert finish up the pots from supper. Hinthorne sat to the right of the Kid, in between him and Peeler, who looked like he wanted to jump up and intercept Red.

“Red, please sit down.” Heyes reached out to her as she passed. “You’re making me nervous.” The Kid rolled his eyes but said nothing. Wheat, for once, had nothing to add.

“Tell me you’re not nervous.” She stopped in front of her husband. “You know we can’t raise that much money that quickly.”

“And I don’t want to wait no two months for my money.” Peeler made to stand, but Hinthorne pulled him back down. “I’ll go to the papers myself.”

“Shut up, Silas. We can’t do that because we’re still wanted too.” Jack turned towards the boys. “I’m worried that Katie will sell the Rose before you all can get the money to us, what with Thompson involved.”

“Don’t worry.” Heyes smiled and his partner tried not to laugh. “We’ll have that to you first.”

“Promise?” Hinthorne held Heyes’ gaze. 

“Yes.”

“Well, I don’t.” Red stared down at her husband, until he pulled her into the chair next to him.

“Don’t you worry either. It’ll all work out.” He kept ahold of his wife’s hand, keeping it away from the gun belt she again wore, after so many years. “I’ll explain later exactly how.” He exchanged a look with his wife. Her face went still after she glanced at the Kid.

“It better, or we’ll come after you.” Peeler was still as unsettled as Red. He got up from the table and hunted in his saddlebags for the whiskey flask he had there. Hinthorne gave the boys a guilty look, but followed his partner.

“How about you and I take Red for a walk, so we can all settle for bed?” The Kid shifted in his seat.

“You better stay here to watch everyone.” Heyes shook his head as he saw Jack talk quietly to Silas to settle him down. His voice became almost a whisper. “I’ll explain the real plan to Red and then we’ll let you know.”

Curry sighed, but nodded, as his partner led his wife out the door.

It was full dark, the moon just a sliver in the sky, but the stars shining like diamonds. Even after all these years, Heyes’ feet lead him deftly to the waterfall and beyond to a thicket that contained a couple of smaller boulders on which they could sit, and hear each other talk, but not be overheard. He reclined on one of the rocks, but she started pacing again, until he pulled her down next to him. She was going to start in on him again, until he pulled her close and kissed her with a fervor that had not existed in their relationship for a while. After a minute or two they separated, but not far. 

“So what is the great Hannibal Heyes plan that is going to get us out of this mess?” She looked up at him, both of their faces glittering in the starlight.

“Amnesty.”

“Yes, you and Jedediah have had your amnesty for years now. What does that have to do with dealing with Peeler and Hinthorne, let alone Thompson?”

“Not our amnesty.” He turned her so that their gazes sizzled between the two of them. “Yours.”

She popped up and started pacing again. He let her go until she stopped in front of him. “How is that going to help?”

“They can’t turn you in if you’ve already been absolved of your sins.” His wry smile covered his face.

“Just how do you imagine you will be able to accomplish that?” She glared down at him. “Wheeler’s son is still alive. I’ve heard he still holds a grudge.”

“And don’t you?” Heyes’ eyes turned hard. “His father’s financial machinations ruined your family’s fortunes.”

“But what he did was just this side of legal.” Her eyes started to tear up, but she dashed them away and started pacing again. “Papa did check on all that, before, well, before.”

“It’s been so many years, I would think everyone else just wants it resolved.” Heyes’ gaze softened. “You’ve been a model citizen since, a wonderful wife and mother.”

“If that’s all it took, I would have sought out the amnesty years ago.” She stilled and sat next to him, taking his hand in hers. “Even men take more to be convinced than the trappings of female foolery.”

“But all your work on the cause of female education, with Alva, Mrs. Belmont.” His face took on a calculating look and he glanced quickly at her. “With your close connections to her, I can’t imagine anyone taking the chance to annoy that section of society by going after you.” He paused. “Or objecting to the amnesty.”

“Oh, but I couldn’t transgress on her good will.” Red pulled her hand away from his as she stood and walked a few steps closer to the waterfall. 

“But you are such good friends, I’m certain she wouldn’t see it as an imposition.” Heyes’ smile reassessed itself. “Knowing her she’d love to shock society just a bit, and certainly wouldn’t mind the attention.” He stood to take her hand again, looking down at her with a serious gaze. “But that’s not the problem is it, what people will think.”

“And what do you think my problem is?” She pulled him along down the path to the water. 

“You won’t forgive yourself for your sins.” He kept ahold of her hand as they walked. 

“And should I?” She shook her head as they continued on. “I took the easy way out, following Chas’ lead, to find a solution to the problems our parents left.”

“A few of us made the same choices.”

“Have you forgiven yourself?” She stopped him and he looked down at her. 

“Yes, I have.” His natural confidence came through. “I think in the end we’ve redeemed ourselves.”

“I wish I had your conviction.”

“You should.”

She just shook her head, but soon enough the sound of the water released them of the need to talk. They just stood side by side watching the flickering light on the falls.

Suddenly Heyes turned. A faint glint he knew all too well, that of moonlight off the barrel of a gun, shown in his peripheral vision. Before he really registered the sight of the six gun in the hand of Hank Thompson, turning towards Red, Heyes’ own gun was out, had fired, and was smoking.

Shock registered through him, as he saw the similar look of surprise on Thompson’s face as he put his hand to the blood starting to run down his chest, before he sank to the ground. Heyes’ instinctual reflexes left him frozen, as he realized he had killed the man, even as he registered that his wife stood next to him, her gun still in her hand and pointed towards the man now on the ground. Her husband still wasn’t moving much, but had started to lower his gun, when they both saw another man hurrying towards them.

Before either could fix their gun on him, another shot rang out, and he spun around from the force of the bullet. He crumpled to the ground, holding his arm, as the moonlight showed yet another figure running down the path, his Colt out and smoking, still pointing towards the man moaning on the ground. Luckily it was a figure whose profile Heyes and Red knew well enough to immediately recognize it even in the flickering wan light. Jedidiah Curry gave Peeler a dismissive glance, as he kicked his fallen gun farther away from his groaning figure. The Kid continued on to the fallen figure past him, picking up the six gun that had landed some distance from the prone body of Hank Thompson. He stuck it in the back of his gun belt, and knelt to check the pulse in the man’s neck, even though his passing seemed obvious from the amount of blood pooling on his chest, that there probably was none. Curry had always been extremely cautious, and continued to be, as it had always served him and his family well.

His mouth thinned as he confirmed the dead man’s status. As he stood, he focused first on Heyes, with his glazed look, and then at Red, as she also was trying, but failing, to get her husband’s attention.

Suddenly the attention of all three of them was riveted back on the path, as they head the footfalls of more men hurrying towards them. The Kid’s gun was up first, followed by Red’s, and then slowly but eventually, Heyes’. Shock still affected him, but natural caution and ingrained survival instinct did more.

Again, Curry’s gun was the first to lower slightly, as it was a surprisingly fast Kyle who came around the bend first, following by a huffing Wheat. Red was about to lower her gun too, as Hinthorne came into view after their friends. The Kid’s gun was the first to aim at him, as he slowed, shaking his head and lowering his gun, as he took in the scene before them all. He met Curry’s still gaze, and was about to drop his gun, when Ardell and Eola came hurrying into the melee too, shock covering their faces and slowing their pace as they saw Thompson’s bloody body lying on the ground. 

The woman started towards him, until she noticed Red’s gun start to pivot to cover her. “Can I go to him?” She held up her hands, as tears started flowing down her face.

Red had started to nod, until Felix reached out to stop Eola. “She has a derringer in her robe pocket.”

The woman glared back at her companion. “And what good would that do me, with Kid Curry’s Colt out and aimed at us?” She laughed, rather shrilly, but then met Red’s gaze. She slowly pulled out her gun and tossed it far away. “Can I go to him now?”

“After Ardell gives his gun to Kyle there.” The Kid was taking no chances.

Felix’s gun had remained in his belt throughout the entire scene, but now he pulled it out with two fingers, and after handing it butt first to a still dumbstruck Kyle, backed off and held his hands up in the air. “I ain’t any threat to anyone.”

“No, you ain’t.” Wheat laughed freely, and took Ardell’s gun from Kyle, sticking it in the front of his waistband. He then gingerly let himself lean against one of the larger boulders that lay in a tumbled mass around the waterfall, pain crossing his face, but then being banished. A fierce grin replaced it. “Now someone want to explain what in blazes all just happened?”

Heyes’ dry laugh was heard, too, as he was finally able to push the shock of killing a man to the back of his mind, at least for the time being. “I’d like to know that too, since Red and I just almost got killed. Twice.”

“I warn’t coming to kill you.” Peeler moaned as he cradled his bleeding arm.

“And Thompson?” Heyes’ dark gaze first silenced Silas, before it turned onto Ardell.

“He saw you and your wife come on down this path, by yourselves.” He glanced briefly at the Kid. “Thought maybe he’d take advantage of the situation.” He took a deep breath. “Thought it would be easier to just get the money from Wheeler and his pals. Thought you’d be easier to handle dead.”

“And what about me?” Curry’s voice was ice cold.

“Thompson, he figured he’d have a chance, while you were in shock seeing your partner dead.”

The Kid just stared at him, then at Heyes.

“You weren’t the first following him into the clearing here.” Heyes still had his Schofield in his hand, but rested his left hand on his gun belt.

Felix shook his head. “I told him he was foolish. That he should just go after the money you had offered him.” The movement of his head showed that what had looked like another shadow on his cheek was actually a large, still developing bruise. “He didn’t take that well.”

“I told him I’d back him up.” A groan from the ground gathered their attention. Silas Peeler glared up, with his gaze a bit further towards the edge of maniacal than usual. 

“You thought you could take us all out too?” The Kid’s voice was glacial.

“Heck, no.” Peeler shook his head. “I warn’t stupid enough to think any of us were a match for you all.”

“Thompson seemed to think you might have gone soft in your old age.” Hinthorne smiled briefly. “His words not mine.” 

“He always thought quite a bit of himself.” Felix added quietly.

“I come out with him, letting him think I was backing him up, but, well.” He glanced towards Hinthorne. “Keeping our options open.”

“Can’t blame him for that, can you, Heyes?” Jack offered.

“No.” Hannibal Heyes shook his head. “It’s what I’d do too.” He looked from Hinthorne to Felix and Eola, and then back to the Kid and Red. 

“What do we do now, Heyes?” Kyle interjected, knowing who really was now back in charge.

“Get some of the boys to take Thompson’s body off to the back pasture and bury it.” He turned back towards Wheat. “Who you got around that can patch up Peeler?”

“Johnson usually does that now.”

“Felix, help Silas down to the bunkhouse and take care of that.” He turned to Eola. “Can you come with us to the cabin, or are you going to want to go with the boys burying him?”

Eola looked down at Hank one last time. At first, she looked forlorn. A bit of anger washed over her face before she looked away with determination and stood up. “I can come up and help reorganize a bit.”

Heyes nodded. “You and Felix can have one room and Red and I will take the other. Kid, you okay on the couch?”

Curry nodded as he was supervising the removal of Thompson’s body.

Heyes finally holstered his gun, put his hand in Red’s, and turned with her to walk boldly down the path, away from the waterfall and all the blood.


	6. Chapter 6

While straightening up the cabin, they uncovered Thompson’s stash of whiskey. 

“Kid, will you take a bottle down to the boys in the bunkhouse? Heyes handed it to him, along with a pile of Thompson’s clothes that they thought might be useful. “I’m certain Wheat could use a good drink, after hauling himself to the waterfall, to back us up. It wouldn’t hurt if everyone down there was relaxed a bit. I’m not up for any more excitement tonight.” He turned towards Eola, who along with Felix had sorted through the rest of Hank’s things. “You certain you don’t want any of that?” He pointed to the pile Curry was about to cart down to the bunkhouse. Both Felix and Eola had been subdued after the shootings, but they seemed more relieved than crestfallen about Thompson’s death.

She shook her head. “I got what I wanted.” She patted her bosom where she had stashed her share of the money that had been found among his things. After giving Felix a decent amount, Heyes had kept the remainder, figuring that he’d leave it with Wheat or whoever was going to run the Hole now. It had hurt Heyes to see the dilapidated shape Thompson had let the Hole descend to, so he figured a lot of the remainder of the money would go to needed maintenance and supplies.

“All I wanted was his watch.” Felix seemed a bit more downcast than Eola, but still was more than willing to get rid of Thompson’s presence in the cabin. He too had a bundle in his arms, but was headed to the trash heap, so it could be burned the next day. Heyes had instinctually reestablished control over the outlaw retreat and was doing he best to get everything back in line. It kept him from thinking on what had really happened earlier in the evening.

“You sure you want me to head down to the bunkhouse?” The Kid eyed Thompson’s remaining companions.

“Unless you’re planning on staying down there a while, I don’t see a problem.” Heyes’ voice had taken on a sharp edge and he had put his hand on his hips. He looked like he was in charge again, but the Kid had seen this behavior many times before, when his partner was nervous and trying to overcompensate.

“It’ll be fine, Jedediah.” Red seemed aware of Heyes’ state of mind too, but confidently met the Kid’s skeptical face. “He’s been safe on my watch too.”

Still the Kid hesitated, his mouth moving like he wanted to say something, but didn’t want to tussle with either his partner or his wife. Then Ardell walked up to the door with his bundle.

“Heck, Curry, I’m walking out with you and it ain’t like Eola can do much with her derringer still in Red’s vest pocket.”

“You know nothing good happens...” The Kid wasn’t able to get his statement out before Heyes’ eyes started sparking.

Curry finally sighed, opened the door, and ushered Felix out first. He looked back at his cousin, returning the glare in such a way that it was obvious this discussion was not finished.

Red turned back to her husband after the door closed. “Should I start a pot of coffee?” 

He shook his head. “No, I’ve had enough of this night.” 

“Me too.” Eola rubbed her eyes, either to dash tears away, or to wipe out the grit from approaching sleep. Neither Heyes nor Red asked her which. He just nodded towards her and she headed into the back bedroom and closed the door.

“You really think we can trust her?” Red picked up the remaining whiskey bottle, holding it up to offer him a shot, but he shook his head.

“No, and we need to stay alert. I’ll take first watch until the Kid gets back.” He walked over to her and enfolded her in his arms, even as he turned so he could watch the back bedroom door, as well as see out the front window, He then released her and pulling out a deck of cards sat at the table. “You go to bed. You get third watch.”

“You certain you don’t need any coffee?” She stood where he had left her. The flickering lamplight highlighted the stress lines in his face.

“Maybe the Kid would like some.” He didn’t meet her gaze, as he set out a game of solitaire. 

She turned to rummage around until she found the coffee beans. “I’ll need to go get water.”

“No, you don’t.” This time he looked up and the face of the former leader of Devil’s Hole looked back at her. “We aren’t chancing another incident like earlier.”

“You sent Jedediah out.” A stubborn look came over her face, but he just looked back down at his cards.

“That’s different.”

“I’d argue with you that it really is not, but I don’t imagine you’re in a mood to let me win that argument tonight.”

“No, I’m not.”

She scrubbed her face and ran her hands through her short strawberry spikes. They were peppered with gray these days, but not quite as much as Heyes’ dark locks. “Will you come to bed once Jed is back?”

He nodded, not really trusting himself to answer her. She was very good at seeing through his lies.

At that point they both turned towards the door, hearing boots treading outside. The door opened and the Kid shoved Ardell in first, only then closed the door behind them. 

“Where’s Eola?” Felix asked. He was carrying a bucket of water that he set by the stove.

“In the back bedroom.” Red has started towards the stove, but then stopped at a look from the Kid, and leaned against the doorway into the other bedroom.

“Get in there with her.” The Kid rested his still gloved hands on his belt. “And we don’t want to hear a peep out of either of you until morning.”

Felix looked like he was going to disagree, but after looking from one of them to the other, he just shook his head, and turned as Eola opened the door.

“You’re back.” Some of her earlier bravado seemed to be fading.

“Yes.” He glanced back at Curry, but then quickly looked back at Eola. “I thought maybe to stay in the bunkhouse or barn, but well, was convinced otherwise.”

“Don’t want any further surprises tonight.” The Kid’s voice was deadly still. “You’re lucky I didn’t take your suggestion about sleeping out in the barn, and leave you there, tied up.”

“You cause any more problems and we will.” Heyes sounded like his patience was wearing out.

Felix sighed but pulled Eola back into the bedroom and shut the door, loudly.

“Wouldn’t it really be safer to have them tied up somewhere else?” Red scrubbed her face again.

“No.” Heyes shook his head and the Kid followed suit. “We can keep a better watch on them here. And get a better idea of how much we can trust them. Besides if we had them in the barn, someone would have to keep watch there, and I’m not certain which if any of the other boys here can be trusted to not let them go.”

“Then whoever’s on watch definitely will need coffee.” She finally turned to start fixing it.

“That’s why I had him bring the water.” The Kid finally sat down at the table with Heyes, his back to the wall, so he could see both the front door and the bedroom doors. He shook his head. “He wanted to stay at the bunkhouse for some reason. Wheat and Kyle said they’d watch him, but I figured it would just end up in trouble one way or another.”

Heyes nodded. “You alright to take first watch?”

“Yeah.” A somewhat grim smile crossed the Kid’s face. “With some decent coffee.”

“It’s on to boil.” Red captured Curry’s gaze from his partner. “You need me to stay up until it’s finished?”

“Nah. If I can’t make coffee by this time in my life, I should just give up.” A somewhat softer grin lit his face. He looked back to his partner, his smile fading as he did not see a reciprocal look. Heyes looked tense.

Red had started towards the bedroom, but stopped when her husband had not followed.

“Hannibal?”

He looked towards her, but seemed unfocused. “I might stay out here with the Kid.”

“Heyes.” He did turn towards his partner. “You need some sleep.”

He laughed dryly. “That help you?”

“Sometimes.” Curry pulled a cup off the shelf, wiped his finger inside to check its cleanliness, and turned towards the stove to check on the coffee. “We need to be alert in the morning.”

Heyes finally nodded and followed his wife into the bedroom. He stared at the bed for a moment, as Red started undressing by pulling off her vest and boots. Only then did she unbuckle her gun belt, wrapping it on itself, to set it on the bedside table, still within a very easy reach. She then sat on the bed, which had been stripped of its soiled sheets earlier, work she had done with Eola. 

Her husband still had not moved much, just to walk to the window and stare out into the reflected darkness.

“Coming to bed?”

He grunted but didn’t really answer.

“Jedediah will be mad at me if you don’t get some sleep.”

He finally turned towards her and let a small smile waft briefly across his face. “He knows me better than that.”

“Just come and rest by me then. It will help me sleep.”

Heyes finally nodded. He too took off his vest first, then paused a slight moment before he took off his gun belt. It was removed slowly and thoughtfully. He held it for a moment before deliberately placing it over the headboard, something he had done countless times in the past without a thought. He looked at the striped tick mattress before he sat down to remove his boots.

“I swear this is the same mattress I had when the Kid and I ran this place.” He grimaced and then tried unsuccessfully to fluff up the pancake flat pillow, finally balling it up against the headboard, and resting against it. Again, his gaze went to the ink black window.

Red turned towards him, waited to finally capture his gaze, and gently put her hand on his chest.

“I’m sorry.” She put her head on his shoulder, folding herself against him. 

There was no reply. His gaze went back to the darkness of the night. She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep would either erase some of the vivid memories for both of them, or clarify the future.

Somewhat later she was awoken from the depths of exhausted sleep. She peeled her sand encrusted eyes open. She was still close to her husband, but he was still staring out the dark window.

“Have you slept at all?” 

“Yes.” He didn’t turn towards her.

“Really?”

He just nodded, but then grimaced. “I keep waking back up.”

“Why?”

“I keep reliving it.”

“What?” She pulled herself up and leaned against the headboard too.

“Ah, the killing.” He closed his eyes for a moment and then they flew open again. He still did not meet her gaze.

“You’ve seen men killed before.”

He nodded.

“I’ve seen men killed before.” 

He didn’t reply.

“The first did bother me, but ...”

He reached out to her and she fell silent and waited, but he didn’t say a word.

A knock came upon the door and the Kid’s head popped in.

“You awake? Ready for your watch?”

Heyes nodded and pulled away from Red, putting on his boots, and gun belt. He paused but then checked that the revolver was loaded. It was an action that took her by surprise. It was something she was used to seeing Curry do, more times than she remembered, and still probably so instinctual in him that he didn’t even realize when he did it. On the other hand, she probably could still count the number of times she had seen her husband check the load in his gun. Her blood ran cold as he walked out into the main room, giving the Kid a quick squeeze on the shoulder as they passed. Curry turned to the bed, but then stopped in the process of taking off his old leather vest.

“I can put my feet up on the settee out there.” He pointed back to where Heyes was pouring himself a cup of coffee he did not need.

“No, I’ll go.” She swung her feet off the side of the bed, but he came up and stilled her with a touch to her shoulder.

“You need your sleep more than I do.” He started to turn back to the main room. 

“We need you to be alert tomorrow, not me.” She had grabbed for his hand, standing and reaching for his left.

“You both need sleep.” Heyes came and stood in the doorway sipping the well boiled coffee without a grimace.

“Heyes, there’s only one bed.” The Kid hooked his hands in his belt.

“Wanna tell me something I don’t know?” Heyes’ voice showed some of the tension and exhaustion in him. Then he sighed. “Either of you have enough energy to do anything but sleep?”

Red and Curry shook their heads wearily.

“Either of you ever cheated on your spouse?” He gave a wry grin. They both returned a ghost of it and again shook their heads.

“Sleep well, because I need everyone sharp in the morning.”

“What about you, Heyes?” The Kid’s cool blue gaze made his partner pause for a moment and he reached out to place his hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll be fine.” He pulled away turning back into the main room and soundly shut the door behind him.

Curry was about to turn towards the bed, when they both heard Heyes check the load on his six gun once more, before they heard him pick up the coffee pot again.

“Will he be alright?” She met the Kid’s thoughtful gaze before he turned to sit on the bed to remove his boots. He didn’t answer until he had carefully placed his gun belt exactly where he could reach it the quickest.

“Once he comes to terms with it.” The Kid punched the pillow and then lay on his back, staring at the ceiling.

“You don’t think Thompson deserved it?” She sounded surprised.

“You think anyone deserves to die?” He turned to meet her with a similarly surprised look.

“I’ve met a few.” She didn’t release his gaze, but returned it with an undaunted one of her own. “I’m certain you’ve met more.”

He nodded, but didn’t release her gaze either for a moment. His reply was low but she definitely heard it. “Yes, I have, but the West would be littered with bodies if we killed everyone who deserved it.” He turned back to stare up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes for a moment and she wondered if that was the end of the conversation. Then he continued.

“You didn’t kill Wheeler, even though he was really the one responsible for your parents’ death.” He turned his face and captured her gaze again. His blue eyes looked like steel.

“No, but then I’m not a ... a gunslinger.” It was hard for her to meet his eyes.

“And I’m not a killer, even though I have killed.”

They were silent for a moment.

“May I ask how many men you have killed?” She ventured to meet his eyes again and saw not the earlier hardness, but a definite sadness and perhaps even disappointment.

“Three.” He didn’t have to wait long for her response.

“Only three?”

“Don’t sound so darn surprised.” He let her gaze go then and turned back to close his eyes for a moment. “Bessie asked me that before we were married.”

“Well.” Red looked very uncomfortable. “It was something she should know.”

“Yes, I agree, totally.” The Kid was silent again, until he turned to his side, facing her, and she had to look in those fathomless blue eyes again. “Do you know how many men Heyes has killed?”

“No.” She paused, pulling her gaze away for a moment. “I’ve never asked.”

“One.”

“Including today?” She looked back at him, something breaking inside her.

“Yes.” The Kid took in a deep breath and slowly let it out. “He’d lived his entire life making certain he didn’t kill anyone. After the death of our families, he vowed to make certain he never caused that kind of pain.”

“So you did that job for him?” Her voice wasn’t very certain or very steady. Still there was a look of disdain in his face.

“How long have you two been married?”

“You know exactly how long.”

The Kid took another deep breath before continuing. “You do know if you had agreed to get that blasted amnesty years ago, we wouldn’t have been here today, and he wouldn’t have had to kill Thompson.”

“What?” She sat up in bed and stared at him. “It was accidental and in self-defense. If Thompson hadn’t tried to double-cross us and not stick to the plan he had agreed to, Hannibal would not have had to shoot him.”

The Kid just held her gaze, for a moment. “You honestly thought Thompson was going to let us ride out of here?”

“Well, if he wasn’t, why did my husband propose that plan?”

“To buy us time. To give us options. To give us a chance to get the hell out of here alive.”

“Then why did we come?”

“Because you didn’t give Heyes any other option.”

“He’s a smart man. He could have come up with a better plan than I did.”

“He did.” The Kid’s blue eyes bore into her hazel ones. “Amnesty.” He turned over and shut his eyes.

Red’s eyes did not close for a long time, but finally exhaustion overtook her.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a couple of hours later that Jedediah Curry quietly sat up in the bed. He looked down at the woman who was even closer to him than a sister-in-law. She had become family in fact, when she married his cousin, and family in heart when she and Heyes produced children that had Curry family blood running through their veins. She had become closer than any of his blood sisters ever had a chance to be.

Yet he quietly sighed, as he moved so silently to put on his boots and gun belt, without waking her. He knew he needed to go talk to the person who was and always had been the closest to him, closer than Red, and still even now closer than his dear wife, Bessie.

What had happened that night created a fissure in Red’s relationships with both men. They were now like a pane of glass that has a crack running through it. The Kid hoped they could be fixed before they shattered into a shower of sharp shards. He wasn’t certain it was possible.

Heyes’ quiet after the killing had disturbed him to the depth of his soul. It was when his partner did not talk, that the Kid worried about him the most. He knew it was then that he shoved his feelings down into his core. That was what he usually did about the subject of their parents and siblings and what had happened that Kansas evening. Curry wondered if Heyes’ quest to become the best outlaws in the history of the West had something to do with those unresolved feelings.

He slowly opened the door out into the main part of the cabin. It had never squeaked when they had lived here. Heyes had always kept the Hole in good shape, so things like noisy doors wouldn’t bother him when he was concentrating on a new plan. The Kid decided not to give it further thought as to why it didn’t squeak now, when the rest of the hideout had fallen into disrepair.

His cousin looked up as he came out into the main room, but said nothing as the Kid went to get a cup of coffee. Heyes met his gaze with opaque, almost glassy eyes. Curry had seen the look before, on some of the younger boys, but never before on Heyes’ face.

“So. You gonna talk to me?”

“Nothing to talk about, Kid.” Heyes kept dealing his game of solitaire.

“It’ll help.” Curry took a sip of the steaming brew, and waited. It was something he was used to doing. His partner might want to be quiet before Red, but he usually talked before the Kid.

“I don’t ever notice you talking much about it.”

The Kid shrugged. “I don’t need to. I’ve made my peace with the times I’ve had to kill.”

“You have?” Heyes sounded surprised. His hands set down the deck of cards that had kept them busy. The Kid could see his brain swirling, as he paused for a moment. “I don’t think I’m ready for that.”

“You can’t blame Red.”

“Why the hell not?” His voice took on a sharpness that it had not contained in their earlier discussion.

“It wasn’t her fault.”

“Again, why the hell not?” He picked up the deck and started shuffling. The Kid was surprised he had not gotten up to pace. “If she had only gone for that amnesty.”

“Well, she didn’t.” Curry paused. “And you knew that when you made the plan to stay here, knowing we really couldn’t trust Thompson.”

“You’re telling me it’s my fault?” At this, he did rise up, looming over the Kid.

“Ah, hell, Heyes. It ain’t anyone’s fault. Not really.” He looked steadily up at his partner, not intimidated by his glare.

“Well, it sure ain’t mine.” He did start to pace, but softly and slowly, with a glance towards the closed bedroom door, not wanting to waken his wife.

“Maybe after frightening her by taking her with us when we met with Barber to get our amnesty, she decided not to press her luck, that she’s escape prosecution again.”

“What are you talking about?” His voice had raised, but then he continued quieter. “She wasn’t scared when we took her with us.”

“Are you sure?”

A look of uncertainty came over Heyes’ face, but then he banished it. “I’ve never known her to be uncertain.”

“She did take a big chance, to get us our amnesty. Barber could have had a federal marshal there to arrest her.”

“Heck, he could have arrested all of us!”

“We were used to that. She wasn’t.”

Heyes had no answer, so he just continued to pace.

By the time Red eventually awoke later that morning, she was alone in the bed. The sun was well up in the sky and shining through the uncovered window. She sighed, but pulled herself out of bed. Even though she was still tired, she was annoyed that neither her husband nor his partner had woken her for her turn at watch. She pulled on her boots and buttoned up her old thick corduroy vest. Before she shrugged into the oversized coat that swirled around her, she unrolled her gun belt and fastened it in place. She looked into the small sliver of a mirror on the wall, and grimaced, running her fingers through her gray laced red spikes. It had worked for her years ago. It would have to do now.

She opened the door to see a full table before her. Kyle had brought Wheat up from the bunkhouse. Hinthorne had come up too, but Peeler was not present. Ardell was helping Eola to serve breakfast. Her husband held court, blowing on a steaming cup of coffee. The Kid was of course sitting to his right. Not really surprisingly, it was Wheat who greeted her first.

“Morning, Alex.” He smiled that smarmy grin of his and she knew she had already been included in the topics of discussion that morning. Why neither her husband nor his partner had deigned to wake her was not putting her in a good mood.

“Morning ma’am.” Kyle grinned at her, and she let her foul mood go for a second to return a greeting to him, before she turned to Eola for a cup of coffee and a full plate. Only then did she sit down at a free chair at the table, making certain she had been served breakfast first.

“What are we discussing this morning?” She looked towards Heyes, but even though he did not meet her gaze, he did answer, to maintain control of the conversation.

“Figuring out who is staying here and who is leaving.”

“And what’s been decided?” Her voice was as sharp as her husband’s. She looked back towards Wheat, who had shifted yet again, clearly uncomfortable in the hard chair. “You and Kyle finally decide to give up this life and come back to the ranch with us?”

“No, ma’am.” Wheat pulled himself up and tried to look determined. “Got to have someone here running the place, who knows his head from his, well, other side.”

Red turned to the Kid who met her gaze for a moment with an opaque one of his own, before he turned to his partner.

“I’m going to stay here, until Silas is healed up, and help out were I can.” Hinthorne looked a bit uncomfortable, but still determined.

Red finally looked back at her husband, but his face showed even less than his partner’s.

“And me and Felix are going to head down to Tucson, to make certain Katie Conner knows Jack will be on his way there soon.” Eola looked like she wanted to tell Red more, but then fell silent.

“So, it’s all decided?” Red looked back at her husband.

“Yes.”

“Guess it’s time to eat then.” She picked up her fork and started on her eggs. Wheat and Kyle followed suit and eventually so did Heyes and the Kid.

In the following days, Hinthorne did his best to keep Peeler resting down in the bunkhouse and out of sight of Curry, who he of course blamed for not being able to leave immediately for Tucson.

“You should be darn happy you’re just gun shot, and recovering, rather than dead like Thompson.” Jack scowled and shook his head. “Why on earth you thought following Hank up there to ambush Heyes and Red was a good idea, I can’t understand.”

“Thompson, he didn’t give me much of a choice.” Peeler was whining, since as well as his wound was healing it still hurt like the dickens. They had a limited supply of morphine at the Hole and Johnson had decided Silas wasn’t hurt bad enough to warrant using some of it. Never knew when a job would go really bad and the drug would be needed for someone in real pain. And even Hinthorne agreed that Peeler couldn’t have enough whiskey to take more than an edge off, as Silas was known to be a mean drunk.

Eola and Felix had left the next day, so they could get down to the Sunset Rose and work with Katie Conner to get the saloon running again at a level that would soon provide several of them with an income that didn’t take much work that was hard on the back.

“I still don’t like them two approaching Katie and flashing money around.” Peeler winced, but stayed settled in his chair down in the bunkhouse. “What’s to keep them from buying it outright before we get there? I don’t trust ‘em.” He shook his head mournfully. 

“I gave Eola that note that explains everything.” Hinthorne turned towards Heyes, as if he needed the reassurance he was giving Peeler.

“Eola and Felix, they don’t have enough money with them to get the Rose out of all the problems Katie has right now, not from what Jack told me.” Heyes nodded towards him. “‘Sides, we’ll send a telegram once we leave. It’s all figured out.”

“Don’t know why we couldn’t just go with them. I ain’t hurt that bad.”

Again, Hinthorne looked to Heyes and then to Wheat.

“Well, Jack and me figured out some work here that you all can do, and come away with more of a share Thompson’s stash that they left behind.” Wheat still winced as he moved, but was looking more confident, as the news spread throughout the Hole that he would once again be leader, after he got rid of Heyes and Curry. Hinthorne’s continued presence for a while would make that transition much smoother. He was as good with a gun as he was with dynamite, which was not something that could be said about many men, even out here in the West.

Peeler still groused the next day that it took for everything to be settled enough for Heyes and Curry as well as Red to leave. No more had been discussed about the killing, either between the boys or between Heyes and Red, but all three knew it was a topic that was festering beneath the surface. It would eventually spew out just like a puss-filled boil.

“You certain you aren’t ready to retire?” Red gave both Wheat and Kyle a hug as they were readying to mount their horses, and head out of the slot canyon that was the entrance to Devil’s Hole.

“Got to have something to retire with.” Wheat for once made sense.

Red looked like she was going to press further, but decided against it after her husband’s face contorted with frustration.

“Given any more thought to amnesty?” Heyes produced a thin smile and glanced briefly over to his wife. Her mouth echoed his.

“Wouldn’t we have to stop robbin’, if we did that?” Kyle went straight to the point.

“Yeah, you would.” The Kid’s smile was genuine.

“When you’re ready, come talk to us.” 

Wheat and Kyle both nodded, but then tipped their hats as Red mounted and the boys followed.

“I mean it.” Heyes pulled his horse around one last time, to give them a serious look.

“We knows that, Heyes.” Kyle’s gaze slid over towards his partner, but then it came back to the boys and he grinned. “Might be a day when we get there.”

Heyes nodded as he started his horse down the canyon. The Kid raised a hand, and then turned to follow his partner, but waited until Red started ahead of him.


	8. Chapter 8

They had been riding for a few hours before they called a halt, to rest the horses, and eat a bit of the biscuits and jerky Johnson had packed for them. Red had gone a bit off the trail, and behind some trees, while the boys settled on a couple of boulders in a rock fall besides the stream that crossed the trail at that point. It annoyed her that after having the children, there was more than one reason why she couldn’t ride all day and night without stopping like she did in the glory days of the Johansen brothers. Neither Curry nor Heyes had bothered to tell her they couldn’t either, for some different, but some similar reasons.

Heyes was still uncharacteristically quiet, but as they all had plenty to think on, both Curry and Red had not been any more talkative. As they sat and chewed, before Red returned, the Kid looked like he was ready for another discussion. He cleared his throat, but before he could come up with the right words to prod his partner, Heyes beat him to it with a glare.

“Just don’t, Kid.”

“Don’t what, Heyes?” No so innocent eyes captured his partner’s gaze.

“I still don’t want to talk about it.”

Curry sighed. “You need to.”

“Why you think that?” Heyes huffed. “You don’t usually.”

“But I’m a man of few words.” The Kid chewed a bite of Johnson’s surprisingly tasty biscuits. “You, as we all well know, are not.”

“How do you talk about something like this?” Heyes shook his head and then there was silence except for the slight sound of chewing.

“You still blame Red for this.” The Kid paused. “Don’t you?”

“No!” Heyes took a breath to continue, but then did not. He stared off down the trail. Before he could find more words, his wife returned, rubbing her hands briskly with a bunch of grass. He didn’t acknowledge her return, but the Kid gave her a tired smile, as he dusted the last of the biscuit crumbs off his hands.

“Guess I better take a little trip too, if we’re going to be riding hard enough to make it to Willow Creek before sunset.”

Heyes handed his wife a biscuit and strip of jerky, meeting her gaze, but didn’t say anything. He then looked down, as he took a big bite of the tough dried meat.

Red took a long swig from her canteen and then a bite of the dry biscuit. After she chewed and swallowed, something wouldn’t let her wait any longer.

“You seem quiet.”

Heyes started to spin a lie to his wife, but then stopped and held her eyes with a piercing gaze. He just nodded and filled his mouth with more dried beef.

“Jedediah says you blame me for Thompson’s death.” She waited for him to deny this painful truth, but he simply continued chewing, and then finished off his biscuit.

“He’s responsible for how he died.” Her face was hard.

“Maybe.” Heyes nodded and finally answered her. “But we wouldn’t have been there if you had ever been serious about trying for an amnesty.”

“Yes!” Her voice rose in volume but not in timber. The outlaw leader was fully visible. “I understand that. We can set up a meeting with the Arizona territorial governor, or heck, even the President if you want to bother Bessie’s father.” She paused, taking a deep breath, and calmed down somewhat. “As much of an ... unpleasant man as Thompson was, I’m certain he would have gotten himself killed sooner or later.”

“But it wouldn’t have been me killing him.” Heyes’ face remained hard.

“What?” Her voice raised again. “You wanted Jedediah to kill him?”

“No.” He vehemently shook his head. “Neither of us would have had to be involved.”

“And you could have kept your spotless record.” She folded her arms, not backing down.

“Yes.” He stood up and straightened a bit, fiercely capturing her gaze.

“You do remember that you were an outlaw, a rather successful one, and robbed quite a few people? Not many folks would call that perfect.”

“None of us are perfect.” His eyes glinted in returned anger. “But we never took any individual’s money, or their life. I made certain of that.”

“Neither did we.” She turned away for a moment, and ran her fingers through her graying red gold spikes, but then turned back to him, still determined to have this out. “But good people put their money in banks, and invested in railroads.”

“Not many.” He shook his head. “Just the rich people with too much money.”

“Like us now.” She refused to let the topic go.

“We don’t invest in railroads or banks. I made certain of that.” He started to turn back to his horse, but she pulled on his shirt sleeve. The look he gave her was not loving.

“Splitting hairs, aren’t we?”

“No.” He glared at her and she let him go as he strode out of the clearing, almost running into the Kid as he returned. One look at Heyes’ face, and his partner gave him a wide berth. He slowly walked up to Red.

“So, you’ve had it out, did you?” Curry’s voice was low, but distinct.

“Somewhat.” She huffed, and started to run her hands through her hair, but then just slammed her hat on her head instead.

“You agree to go for the amnesty?”

“Yes!” She almost shouted at him. “We can go down to Arizona when it’s hotter than Hades itself. Probably would suit Hannibal just fine, telling me that’s what we’re trying to avoid.”

“He figuring it like closing the barn door after the horses were stolen?” Curry rested his hands on his gun belt.

“But it has all turned out alright! We’re alive and I’m not being arrested and drug to a marshal’s office.”

“I don’t think that’s all Heyes is concerned about.”

“Don’t you think I’ve realized that by now?” She scrubbed her face with her hands, and then put her gloves back on. “The trail to Willow Creek easy enough to follow from here?”

“Why?” The Kid looked concerned.

“Might be best if I ride by myself for a while.”

“Now, just hold on.” Curry put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from going to her horse. “He’d not be happy with me — at all — if I let you go off by yourself.”

“No, I wouldn’t.” Heyes stood at the edge of the clearing. He’d obviously walked up while they were talking.

“I”m a big girl now, Hannibal.” Her voice didn’t raise this time, but lowered to a fierce level. “Not some stupid twenty-five year old.”

“I can’t see that you’ve learned much since then, if you’re going off on your own.” He put his hands on his hips.

The Kid backed off a step or two, as her face flushed, and she slowly approached her husband.

“Maybe more of reality than you have.”

“I doubt that.” 

They stared at each other for a full minute, before she simply closed her eyes, and started to again turn towards her horse. He grabbed her forearm, in his anger squeezing her more than he immediately realized.

“Oh, now you’re hurting women too?” An evil glint had come into her eyes, and he instantly let her go, a stinging look crossing his face. As he started to back off, she slowly advanced until the Kid came between them, gently pushing her back.

“I think there’s been enough discussion for today.” He kept one arm on her and one on Heyes until he had first captured her gaze, and then his partner’s, insuring they had heard him. “Both of you, get on your horses, before I make you.”

Heyes gave Red one extremely hurt look, but then nodded at Curry and did as he asked.

The Kid then turned to his cousin’s wife and leaned over her until his face was barely an inch from hers. His voice was quiet and cold. “I’m not certain if I’m ever going to forgive you for what you just said to him. You better hope to hell he someday does. Now get on your damn horse.” He turned away without looking back before he mounted. She stood still for a moment, catching her breath, as she had never been subjected to the real wrath of Kid Curry before. Then she quietly got on her horse and followed them as they headed towards Willow Creek.

They rode hard for a long while, but then eventually slowed, to give the horses their ease. The boys started up a conversation, really about nothing, as they used to do long ago, when they covered the Southwest, looking for work and absolution. Red hung back, for once uncertain whether they would really welcome another voice.


End file.
